civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire Of Kings (TEOK)
The Empire Of Kings The Empire Of Kings (TEOK) is a new clan/empire. TEOK consists of 3 formerly large nations whom now wo rk as one to gain population and influence to fight and assist in war that is rightfully justified. TEOK being led by three major legions. Them being: Arkstal; led by Adzb13, Thilwhor; led by Piranha+Mozilla and Shwon; led by Cutepuppies. The Three Legions whom use a Democratic, as their system to whether or not other towns shall be allowed to join. The Current Legions: Legion of Arkstal Arkstalian Towns: Arkstal Xythe Cove RedWater Spectra TheNewWorld Pears PolandSprings Versailles EternalFang germany Thilwohr Siege of Teruel: Legion of Thilwohr Thilwohrian Towns: Fort Vulcan Thorduar Mabam Citadel Duraz Legion of Shwon Shwonnian Towns: Donzula Current Empire Alliances: Mangos (Everyone on ./n Arkstal/Thilwohr/Shwon xD) How it works: When a town/person joins one of the three Legions they are considered apart of their empire, and will be made to decide upon a job in order to keep the empire working and resourceful. If one were to betray one nation, or infact the empire, they will be classed as enemies. In order to gain an alliance with the three empires, a meeting between the kings, including the town/person who wants to join. TEOKs policies: United Attack And Defence. A Representative Democratic System, This meaning everything we change/do will be voted upon. We work as one even though we are split into three nations and will all vote our opinions, if 2 kings were to vote to do something, the third may state his opinion but will be outmatched, meaning generals will then have their say. If there is then still the lead in votes, the vote will succeed and will be put in action. (Someone add more plz) Policies explained: United Attack and Defence: In War, or battle, Generals and Kings have the power to control one another's forces. For example if Arkstal were to war Thilwhor Adzb13, or any of his Generals, would have the power to command Shwon’s military forces. If it can’t be proven justified, Arkstal would have to return the stuff to their previous owner(s), as well as paying Shwon a 80% of their current Town bank, if their town bank happens to be below 50k, 70% of their gear and resources will be taken from them. A Representative Democratic System: TEOK is a Democratic Empire. Meaning any change or addition will come through a vote. People may only vote once per change/addition, bypassing with alts will result in temporary cancellation of one's votes. Towns/Nations joining TEOK will not have a public election, but rather an election consisting of only Generals and Kings. However the King may chose to print a public election. ' ' The Jobs within the nations: Miner - Asbpo, KennyPowaa, Angelkitti Warrior - Entire nation Scout - Brewer - Gaminger Archer - Bpxier Woodcutter - Angelkitti Spy - Mercenary - (More will be added) Empire Ranks (For citizens of each nation): Army Ranks: General - Bpxier, Asbpo Kings Guard - (Trusted only!!!) Foot soldier - Currently All Warriors Horseback Soldier - Unknown Soldier (Invis warriors, for defensive reasons.) - Angelkitti Scout Ranks: Head Scout - Second Head Scout - Scout - (It is a scout's job to scout any battlefield/warzone and report back with intel in the battle. Aka incoming armies etc. All scouts must have horses.) Citizen Ranks: Trusted Well Known Citizen (The normal ranks within the nation, trusted gaining access to most towns and cities, Well known the same but not as popular, citizen being a new member of the nation.) Empire Rules: # No Betrayal # No Destroying/Taking anything that is not yours # Respect everyone, or you will be kicked # Follow orders from higher commands, weather you like them or not # Be helpful, and stay active, being inactive more than 2 weeks will result in a kick # Assist as much as you can for promotions #Provide any intel you know of any incoming attacks or possible harm/plots against the empire Category:Nations